


I Don't Want A Pack

by iKnowTheWay



Series: Avenger's Pack [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: But I hope you'll read it anyway, F/M, Gen, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, This isn't the Alpha story you're looking for, Worldbuilding, alphaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnowTheWay/pseuds/iKnowTheWay
Summary: Tony's father was nice enough to let him keep control of his portion of the company when he'd decided to leave his pack high and dry and become a Solitary.He really wishes people would stop misinterpreting his new Free-Form territory as a cry for help. Or pack lands. Because it's not. He doesn't want a pack. Honest.





	1. Tony 1

“You’re not even going to answer him?”

Her voice is calm but there’s just a slight hitch on the word ‘even’ that tells him she’s more than exasperated.

“No.”

Of course he’s not going to be easy today. He just continues staring out the window sipping whatever he’d just filled his cup with looking out over his land like a proud king. Even Pepper’s not-sigh isn’t enough to bring him to turn and look at her.

“And Justin Hammer?”

“God, no,” he actually scoffs at that name. “If I’m refusing my father’s pleas to return home, I’m certainly not pulling Hammer into my fold.” Pepper gives an odd expression. He’d received two letters. One, a messily scrawled summons from his father to return to his responsibilities. The other a three page long heartfelt plea from his mother to come back home and reconcile with the man who’d sired him. Pepper had read them both. One parent begging and the other obstinate.

Tony knew that his mother’s especially drawn out letter had to be at the behest of whatever secret emotions his father held that only she was privy to.

Tony was far from stupid. Howard _needed_ him back.

“I’ll write to Hammer that you’ll decline an alliance at this time and…” she trails because he didn’t want a response sent to his father but what of his mother? “I can write to Mrs. Stark on your behalf-”

“No,” he says again turning around quickly to see the tail end of aggravation on her face. She doesn’t like being denied so much. “I’ll write to her. You can see to Hammer.”

“Tony-”

“Thank you, Pep,” he uses her nickname hoping it will dismiss her but apologize for his lack of cooperation that day. She leaves with a slight head nod. Her stilettos seem to crack against the floor with more force than normal. _Okay ...not forgiven_.

He waited for the elevator doors to close before he moved to the table and began re-reading the letters.

He scowled. Letters. He thought they were useless. They live in an age where communication with others was almost instantaneous and yet pack correspondence still held to ancient means in some areas.

Particularly how discussing pack matters, alliances, and whatnot was seen as a slight if not done pen to papyrus.

_Regards, Mr. Hammer,_

“Idiocy,” he mutters under his breath.

“Sir?” He looks up only realizing then that Happy was still in the room. He waves the man off.

“Lost in my own madness...thoughts...same difference,” he says not easing the man at all. He had meant to leave correspondence with Hammer to Pep but he’s not so foolish to insult the man outright. He’d write his own quick letter as well. If it was sent or not he’d leave to his esteemed assistant. It didn’t matter. It was an easier response to tackle than those awaited by the other two letters on his desk.

Happy was easy going. He wasn’t an enforcer. He was a driver. And as high a rank as he’d allow another male. It struck Tony then, how empty the room was. He looked around as if only noticing it for the first time, never mind he’d lived there for almost three years.

“If I had a pack like my father’s,” Tony began not actually looking at Happy but speaking to him all the same, “this room would be bustling with my so called inner circle men. My closest pack brothers and sisters. They’d council me about how much of a fool I am to turn down Justin Hammer. How an alliance would _fortify_ our standing,” his head shoots up to look Happy dead on,” and secure our territory for the next fifty years. Some one might argue that Hammer was a cheat. Rhodey would be here of course and tell them Hammer is a fool on my behalf because it wouldn’t do for a pack leader to insult an alpha.”

“You’re not your father, Tony,” Happy says seriously. Despite how much he’s wanted this, he has felt like he’s failing time and time again.

Tony smiles ruefully.

“Who needs a pack council when I have you, Happy?”

“And Ms. Potts.”

“And Ms. Potts,” Tony agrees.

* * *

“You know why!” Tony’s sitting in the backseat of his limo. He’s literally been in meetings back to back to back since dawn about StarkTech. Even though his father owns the umbrella company, he’d given Tony a division all to himself to run and manage as he’d seen fit. Even a small portion had done wonders and still gave him the monetary means to run his own territory. It hadn’t been the plan, not initially, he just wanted from under Obie’s thumb to engage in his own pursuits that weren’t necessarily to the glory of world domination.

If presiding over a portion of his father’s company and leading a free-form territory wasn’t enough stress, he had his best friend screaming at him over the phone. “We discussed this at length Rhodey before I left-”

“Discussed?” He questions with a sarcastic laugh. “You told me you were withdrawing your inheritance, taking baby StarkTech and leaving the pack. I don’t recall my having a say or opinion that mattered otherwise.”

Tony could imagine the other man’s face as he spoke. Rife with anger and clenched fists as if he wanted to pommel Tony through the phone. Happy glanced in the rearview just in time to see him smile. They’d had this argument countless times before.

“I already knew what you’d think, Rhodey. I’m a fool. And rash. And I jumped head first into a mess of politics-”

“Excuse me, Mr. Know-It-All I’m not one of your robots. You didn’t code my intelligence. You don’t know my thoughts-”

“I know _you_ -”

“You had a perfectly sound plan for when you father would pass the pack onto you. Yes, your father has surrounded himself with snakes but those snakes are the same ones that have kept his pack the most secure in the States right now.”

Tony wasn’t sure how much truth there was to that. At any point the whole hierarchy could topple if someone or enough _someones_ got it in their heads that dear ole dad wasn’t up to the challenge of pack leader anymore.

“I see what this is,” Tony says suddenly. “You’re still angry I made you stay behind.”

“You took Pepper,” Tony had forgotten Rhodey was mad about that detail. Whoops. ”Five years ago you hated Pepper. You were literally the only one in the pack that still called her Virginia to her face.”

“I didn’t _hate_ Pep-”

“It’s Pep now?”

“Are you jealous?” Because Tony thinks friends fighting over him is almost as terrific as lovers fighting over him.

“I’m worried.” Tony’s teasing smile disappears hearing the sincerity in Rhodey’s voice. “You’ve got good people with you but you’ve got gaps in leadership. How are you going to hang onto a territory with no protectors? Hammer is just the first of many. The only reason people are not outright challenging your claim is because your father is working so hard to undermine that you’ve actually started your own pack.”

“It’s not a-!” He stops himself from yelling by biting down on his bottom lip. “It’s not a pack,” he insists quieter. “I left the pack because that environment, that lifestyle is hostile and overbearing. My father gave me part of the company because he knew he could still control it if need be. That’s why I left. I would have brought you, Rhodey, you know that but I can’t. I don’t trust myself not to-” he pauses. “I need someone there. Someone I can trust.”

“Yeah,” Rhodey says and Tony wonders how he can shove so much disappointment into a single syllable. “Yeah I understand.”

He doesn’t. Not really. He’s heard Tony voice it, or rather voice around it sans outright saying the words.

It’s not until later in the privacy of his own thoughts that he’ll admit to himself the words he’d said all those years ago that started this whole train wreck.

 _I don’t want a pack_.

Someday he hopes those words will sit easier with him.


	2. Tony 2: When Tony met Rhodey

“I think he’s right,” Pepper says one evening when he’d asked her to stay for dinner after they’d finished work in the Tower. He sent Happy to his own quarters and offered Pepper a guest room. It was all formality really, most nights Pepper worked so long she simply made her pick of a guest room to stay and get an early start the next day. “As the company flourishes and more people move into the territory you’ll need some sort of enforcement.”

“There are free agents for that. I’ll hire some guys to patrol the town. Walk ladies across the street, put out fires-” he waves off her indignant look. “We don’t need a pack for that. Free-forms hire those types all the time. Saw that there’s a town in California that’s patrolled completely by neighborhood watch.”

“I watched that documentary too and the majority of the those citizens are retirees,” She pauses to take a sip of her wine. “Most free-form territories aren’t sitting on a 5 billion dollar gold mine.”

“Then I’ll hire more expensive free-agents.”

“Mr. Stark-”

“Tony,” he corrects automatically. “I told you, this type of environment I’m Tony.”

“Tony,” she says angrily which only causes him to smile. “Free agents follow money. They aren’t loyal. They constantly need more incentive to stick around through thick and thin.”

“Even if I found some enforcer pack, I’d pay them. They would be following money. Not any loyalty to me.”

“What if we found some trustworthy men from the SI pack-”

“No.”

“They’d at least show some ounce of loyalty to their pack leader’s son.”

“To get to him.” Tony keeps his calm remembering that Pepper was relatively new to the SI pack and hadn’t been on the “ins and outs” of how things really worked. “I’m not dragging people from Dad’s pack to protect me. I did this to get away from pack life. I’m not built for it. You said the same when you agreed to come-”

“I said I could live without a pack,” she corrects before taking another bite. “I never said I wasn’t built for one.”

The words throw him off because he had probably in his haste misconstrued her words to mean what he wanted them to mean.

“Do you…” he started knowing he’d immediately go into stranger waters. “Do you want a pack? To be part of one I mean.”

“I wouldn’t mind one,” she admits with a half shrug. “It’s the life I’ve always known. It’s the life most people know. I had no qualms with it, not like you. But I was truthful when I said I didn’t _need_ one. She sits back but Tony can tell she’s still a bit uncomfortable by the topic. “Is that why you didn’t bring James Rhodes? Because he wants to be in a pack?” 

Tony just shakes his head at first.

“I asked him and he said if he had to he could live without a pack.” Tony knows it’s true because his friend had been packless before when they were younger. “Same as you really, now that I think about it. But I knew if Rhodey left Dad’s pack and came here, we’d pack up immediately.” Pepper’s face has pitying smile on it which prompts him to push food into his mouth. “He’s always been my brother in every way that counts. I wouldn’t be strong enough to stop it from happening again.”

“It’s not about strength,” Pepper protests leaning forward. “Men pack into brothers. Women pack into sisters. The only bond we can truly resist is the one between men and women. You’re close because you trust him and subconsciously you’d form a pack.” The understanding seems to make her happy and sad at the same time. “Oh Tony…”

Tony decides that his salad is more interesting than her tone.

* * *

The first time Tony met Rhodey, was at a funeral. Tony was a precocious intelligent five year old that pretended he didn't like clinging to his mother's skirts, hands, legs, anything in reach really.

He tried it with his Dad once and learned to never do so again.

He remembers the funeral clearly because it was one where his Dad attended. Usually his mom went as proxy or Mr. Stane, someone high up in their pack. Typically Tony's Dad was too busy to attend every SI funeral.

But this one he showed up. He had even said words, Tony can't remember what they were, but he remembers as soon as he finished, his Dad had stepped down from the podium and hugged an old woman in the front row. Then the younger woman next to her and that's when Tony noticed the little boy holding onto that woman's hand.

His Dad had bent down, whispered something to the boy that had him nodding his head and wiping his eyes and then his Dad had ran a hand through the boy's tight curls on his head and smiled.

Tony had frowned and when he went around the church with his mother for the final viewing Tony had let go of his mother's hand, she was too preoccupied looking at the dead man in the casket to notice, and approached the crying boy.

He was dark skinned, dark haired, and tears were leaking out of his brown eyes. But he wasn't making any sounds. His shoulders moved a little bit and he didn't let go of the lady's hand. He stared right back at Tony.

"Who are you?"

"Jimmy," he said and Tony felt his eyes widen at how sad the boy sounded. "James."

"Why are you sad?"

Tony was smart enough at his age to realize funerals were sad. Bad. People died and didn't come back. But he wanted to know why this boy was sad. Old people left forever when they got too old.

The boy pointed up towards the coffin.

"That's my grandpa," the boy said and it hadn't occurred to Tony that you should be sad about your grandpa dying. He had never met any of his own.

"My Dad smiled at you." The other boy just cocks his head at Tony. "My Dad likes you. Why?"

"Your Dad is Mr. Stark," Jimmy asks glancing up briefly and Tony nods quickly. "He was friends with Grandpa."

Tony assumed that his Dad was friends with the man that died and that's why he's at the funeral but it doesn't answer why he likes Jimmy.

"But-"

"Tony!" Both boys look up at his mother's gasp. "I see you've finally met James." His mother pauses to give James' mother a hug then crouches down closer to him. "James this is my son Tony. You've actually met each other before but Tony was still a baby and you were barely two I think."

His mother leans closer.

"Dr. Wilkes was James' grandfather. He's very sad he won’t see his grandfather again. Would you be nice and give him a hug to make him feel better?"

His mother is smiling at him but Tony frowns.

"Why would a hug help?" He asks confusing her. "Hugging him won't bring his grandpa back."

Tony's voice wasn't low enough for Jimmy to miss it and he sees the way his mother looks between the pair a bit flustered.

"No it won’t," she agrees. "But you're both of similar age. And maybe if he could think of you as a friend-"

"But we're not friends-"

"Maybe you will be in the future," his mother explains quickly, moving closer to not block the line of adults trying to hug the rest of Wilkes' family. "When people are sad about losing someone, hugs from other people helps them remember there are still others here with them. That they aren't alone."

Tony doesn't understand how the boy could forget surrounded by such a big crowd but he thinks his mother must be right to some degree so he steps closer to the other boy.

"Do you mind if I hug you?" Tony asks quietly if not a bit awkwardly. Jimmy shakes his head. Tony's never initiated a hug before. Usually his mom or Mr. Jarvis or Mrs. Jarvis just pull him into their arms and he's happy.

He holds his short arms out and fortunately Jimmy knows what to do, and lets go of his own mom's hand and pulls Tony closer.

Tony decides he likes the hug. At least until the adults start to coo over them so he pulls away. And when he does he sees Jimmy smiling.

"Thanks."

Tony just nods too in awe that Jimmy is smiling at him, might actually like him. Maybe his mother was right and hugs are good.

* * *

When Tony's six he hears his Dad call Jimmy by his nickname and something in him hates it because his father only ever calls him Anthony.

"I'm calling you Rhodey."

He had tested out several options-James, Jim, Rhodes, J-Rod- Rhodey sounded best.

"Why?" His friend doesn't seem displeased just confused.

Tony plays dumb and just shrugs.

"Felt like it."

After a moment to consider it, the older boy smiles and nods.

"Rhodey. I like it."

* * *

Rhodey grows quicker and bigger than Tony, and Tony avoids lots of potential bullies because Rhodey is very protective of him. Sometimes he thinks of Tony as his friend and sometimes as his little brother he never had and always wanted.

Tony doesn't care because Rhodey is the only real friend he has that's his age. Even if his Dad likes him better than Tony.

"He doesn't," Rhodey said interrupting Tony's thoughts one day. Rhodey’s mom would drop him off every other day after school to the mansion. Their moms called it a play date.But a lot of times, Rhodey would just do homework. Tony had been complaining about one of his projects not caring the Rhodey didn't have much interest in it but still listened all the same. 

"Doesn't what?"

"Like me better."

Oh. Tony hadn't realized he'd said that part.

"He pities me a bit I guess. Because of my dad and granddad."

Tony hadn't thought about that. Rhodey's Dad had died overseas. Apparently that was around the time he and Rhodey had first met that neither could remember. And then he'd lost his granddad so he just had his mom and grandma.

Still, Tony didn't want to share his dad with Rhodey. Even if there wasn't much to share.

"He's just trying to be nice to me, I guess,” he shrugs. “I can't feel anybody. It's weird."

Tony ran the words over in his brain a few times before he got it.

His dad and granddad were gone so Rhodey couldn't...

"I'm sorry!" Tony wasn't sure what prompted him but it seemed like something to make somebody really sad. 

He once had heard his Dad had called them loners; People who didn't have...people. Tony never said the word aloud before because his Mom had chastised his Dad after he’d said it.

He hadn't realized he'd hugged Rhodey until his friend was pulling back smiling down at him.

"It's okay. Maybe in a little while we'll be bonded. And be real brothers."

Tony decided he would like that. Right now all he could really feel was his Dad, his mom a little bit and everybody else barely.

He didn’t want to feel so lonely and he didn’t want Rhodey to be a Loner either. He wanted to be Rhodey’s people….person...  
___

Tony decided he didn't like it when he bonded with Rhodey. Rhodey changed, he would get mad easier with Tony and annoyed. Like Tony was the annoying little brother all the time.

So he didn't feel bad when he threw his physics book at Rhodey's head when the boy just "uh hun"ed for the thirteenth time since Tony started talking.

"Why'd you do that?!" He roared at him and Tony actually felt frightened remembering that Rhodey was tough and strong and he didn't want his friend to hurt him.

"You're not listening to me!"

"I don't understand that stuff!"

"That hasn't stopped you before!" Rhodey wasn't as far in his studies as Tony. At least not in the science and tech areas. He wasn't dumb. He just learned at a normal pace.

Still, he used to at least pretended to be interested when Tony spoke.

"You're just like dad!"

Rhodey's eyes widen in shock and then Tony feels the anger pour through. It burns and Tony doesn’t like it.

"Take it back! I don't treat you like him!"

Tony just shakes his head still angry and angrier because Rhodey's angry. Indignant and obstinate.

"That's all you ever think about!" Rhodey ducks his head a little. "Your dad," he continues whispering. "You're always sad and angry and it's hard to focus." Hard to...? "He didn't seem so bad but now that I can feel you every time I see him, I hate him too. Because you do. But you want his attention and it's just too confusing."

Tony sits down, not having realized he stood up in his raving.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I'm just having trouble," he makes a frustrated groaning noise and rubs his forehead. "I just have to get used to it is all. I only ever felt my dad and grand dad."

Tony wanted to tell him, being bonded to him wasn't a walk in the park either but he didn't. He just focused on the fact that for all his smarts, he was unstable. Unfit to be bonded.

He tried. Forced a happy face. Tried not to think about his dad too much or his disappointment but it was like telling someone not to think about a pink elephant. He just made it worse.

And he could feel Rhodey starting to pull away. Not physically. They still were thick as thieves but emotionally...there was some sort of blockade Rhodey started building over the years that Tony couldn't tear down.

He couldn't lose his best friend. His only friend.

He had to fix it...somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some of these chapters may jump around a bit time line wise. Oh and ages are all messed. I only have vague notions of years so I hope that's not too distracting.  
> Posted: 3/10/18


	3. Tony 3

“Happy’s on vacation.” Pepper’s enraged tone doesn’t match the statement. It actually causes Tony to laugh out loud. She ignores him, her brunt of rage still directed at the person on the other end of the call. “Because no one else can do it.”

“Put him on speaker,” Tony says waving her over. At that Pepper does level him with a glare, remembering that the only reason she’s mad at Rhodey is because Tony has completely wrecked her schedule for the next six hours. The pair are 40,000 feet in the air when they should have already been back in New York two hours before. 

“-not a good idea!” Rhodey sounds exasperated. “Free agents are the lowest of the low. Tell Tony-”

“He can hear you,” Pepper says nearly slamming the phone onto the table in front of Tony just as he says, “Hey buddy.”

Rhodey takes a moment. Probably a few breaths, since it sounds like he needs it. Tony can't have Rhodey having an aneurysm right then. He's their only hope.

“Tony. Free agents are not enforcers. They’re barely security guys.”

“Uh actually they are,” he taps his finger against the jet’s window in tandem with his words. “These are ex military. Your run of the mill. And you said I needed enforcement-”

“Guys who become free agents more than likely got kicked out of their pack.”

“That’s very not progressive of you.” Tony’s smiling as he says it, amused by Rhodey’s annoyance. 

“And ex military, as in retired or dishonorably discharged?”

“I checked them out,” Pepper cuts in finally deciding to take the seat across from Tony, the table between them. “They’re all honorable from injury.”

“So, you have a bunch of crippled men-”

“Look, I’m going to give them a trial test. They came highly recommended. Pep got six references for each of them.”

“How many are we talking?”

“Three.”

“Three?!” Rhodey’s hyped up again and Tony just kicks back. “You’re hiring three injured vets to patrol your entire territory-”

“First you don’t like them now you think I don’t have enough,” he glances out the window again and catches the glimpse of a town between the break in the clouds. “Honey bear, you’re giving me whiplash.”

“I never said hire free agents in the first place!”

“At least I didn’t find them on Craigslist or Force-For-Me dot com.”

“Don’t even joke about that.”

“What would you have me do, huh?” His playful tone has a bit of bite at the end. “I’m doing my best here.”

“What you’re doing is being rebellious-”

“Oh here we go,” Tony stands up. “Last I recall my father’s name wasn’t James Rhodes. Nor my mother’s.”

“You need a pack.”

Tony looks down at the phone in silence. Then up at Pepper whose arms are crossed but she gives no indication she would agree or disagree with the statement.

“What I need is for you to be a _pal_ and hang out at my place for a bit to wait for my new mall security.”

“Right,” his following chuckle is dark and for a moment, Tony thinks he’s actually going to turn him down. Wouldn’t be the first time but Rhodey’s never failed him when he’s absolutely needed him. “When’s your jet touch down?”

“0630,” Pepper answers quickly, reaching for the phone.

“I’m gone at 0700. Your security can ransack the place after that for all I care.”

“Thank you, Ja-” She’s cut off by the call ended tone. A light comes on overhead telling them to buckle their seat belts in case of turbulence. Tony just smiles at Pepper’s blank expression.

“That went well.”

* * *

As an underage youth, Tony didn’t really enjoy his father’s business parties. Pack get-togethers that was just a time for posturers to get higher ranked and have ladder climbers trying to push pictures of their teenage and twenty something year old daughters on him. At least he got their pictures. His Dad was only stuck with their resumes. Lame.

"I want to join the Air Force." Tony dropped the champagne he'd just swiped off a server's tray when they weren't looking when he heard Rhodey's voice. "Like my father."

Tony had finished his high school studies six months before. And Rhodey was finishing this year. Tony always assumed he would wait for Rhodey to finish school and go to college with him.

The men surrounding his friend were middle tier domestic overseers in the pack. They liked to know the status of the youth in the pack. Know what future assets they would have. Scientists and Engineers were always welcome in a corporate pack centered around a weapons manufacturing business. As were military men.

Tony wanted to strangle the old farts with his loosened necktie as they bobbed their heads up and down, encouraging Rhodey's ludicrous idea.

"Excuse us," he interrupts, not realizing his feet had carried him over to the group and Rhodey had noticed him too late to intervene so his slightly older friend simply allowed himself to be dragged into a nearby closet. "Air Force? What happened to MIT??"

" _You're_ going to MIT," Rhodey says with a smile and point to Tony's chest. 

"So are you!"

"I never said that." Rhodey cocks his head at him. "When do you think I said that?"

Tony opens his mouth but makes no sound. Tony said he would be attending MIT and Rhodey had nodded. He wanted to wait, not wanting to be so young in college. Tony was admittedly both terrified and excited about being fringed from the pack for college.

"Really, Rhodes? Military?" He asked it like a taunt but internally he was freaking out. His friend could probably feel it. "There's a curse on the men in your family already."

Tony expected the shove and the swearing as his back hit the door of the closet with a thump.

"You shut your mouth about my family."

"I didn't mean anything by it." It was just facts. Rhodey needed to stop being so sensitive about truth. "But first your Dad then your grandfather, c'mon, even I'm not believing that patch work lab explosion cover up."

Not since he'd rifled through long buried files that showed a human life sized clay mold being ordered just a week before Dr. Jason Wilkes' funeral.

He'd been too scared to tell Rhodey though. Even though the guy knew Tony was keeping a secret from him.

"I'm not like you, alright," and there was Rhodey's patronizing tone despite his slowly dissipating anger. "MIT wouldn't take me-"

"They'd take Dad's money,” he says even though he knows Rhodey’s not stupid. He’s just not really into the Technology and Science part of MIT.

"We have money from my Dad's..." He trails off with a look that Tony can't read. "I want to serve my country."

"Since when?"

"Since...." he stops again and for a moment Tony thinks he's caught him in a lie. "Since I read my Dad's journal." Tony just makes a confused noise at the back of his throat. He hadn't heard anything about a journal. "My mom gave it to me a few years ago to read. When I was being...angsty I guess? I like to protect people. But not just pack. I like to defend. And I like...respect and order. I don't know I'm not explaining it right."

"No, go on," because he feels like there are variables being filled in. Things he should have known if Rhodey hadn't erected the emotional Great Wall of China between their bond. 

"I want to fight so that others don't have to. To protect what's important to me."

It made sense. Rhodey was always willing to have Tony's back. To protect him when he couldn't himself. But not just him. His mom. His grandma before she passed.

Enforcer was hardwired into his DNA.

"...but couldn't you do that _after_ MIT?" Rhodey just rolls his eyes at him. "I'm serious, you could do that ROTC thing. Get some schooling in. They'd love you. A smart aviator-"

"Tone-"

"Think about it," Tony pleaded but the plead was more because he feared with all of his being that Rhodey was going to go off to boot camp and Tony would never see him again. "For me. Please."

"I'll..." Tony could still pull off serious puppy dog eyes with Rhodey. Sometimes it even manifested over the bond, he was that good. "...look into scholarships. But no promises."

* * *

"Rhodey needs money for MIT."

Tony hadn't laid out a plan a list of mutual benefits, he'd paced outside his father's office for thirty minutes waiting for his secretary to tell him he could finally meet with his Dad.

His father barely glanced up at him.

"And why are you here asking for money instead of him?" Tony had thought about it. Being the son of a military man that was killed in action and having Dr. Jason Wilkes for a grandfather, the Rhodes family had money but Rhodey didn't want to spend so much of it on college. Especially not when he felt he could enlist and then go back to college later on the military’s dime. He'd be fine going to some local community college. Well, not if Tony could help it.

"Because he won't do it."

He wouldn't. He'd suffer in silence or be a fool and try to find his own way. Just like when Tony offered to do his Chemistry homework for him.

"I was under the impression, Jimmy was enlisting."

Spies, the lot of those sniveling old men.

"He's willing to hold off on it until after college if he has the money."

"Are these his plans or yours?" His Dad actually stops writing and looks up at him. Tony manages not to gape, confused as to how he became so easy for his father to read. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be a soldier, Tony. Some of the greatest men I've known-"

"Not really in the mood for another Howling Commandos lecture." His father gives him a disgruntled look before returning to his writing. "I'll...." he paused because he knew this wouldn't be a freebie. Knew he'd have to give his father something in return for keeping his only friend alive a little longer. "I'll join Wep-Man-D."

That almost shocks his father into stopping writing again.

"You'll be under Mr. Stane," his father says in a tone like Tony had just offered to set himself on fire in the middle of his office.

"I can handle Obie." Tony wasn't sure but his voice made him sound confident enough. His Dad's number two was a hard man that had taken a liking to Tony as a child but was notorious as a boss.

"Well...it's about time you got your head out of the clouds."

There's something odd in the way he says it. Almost like he doesn't believe it himself. But his bond to his dad was a strangled mess he didn't bother to nurture or understand. Tony didn't care so long as it meant he got to keep Rhodey.

"So we're good? You'll wire money or something to pay for Rhodey's tuition and admittance to MIT, right?"

"It'll be handled when you've passed the 90 day orientation of the Weapons Manufacturing Division."

"Wait." Tony knew his father was agreeing to easily. "That working for SI officially has to be deferred."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to MIT too."

"You can take classes here."

"How?" Tony asks incredulously. "Are you going to fly professors to the compound to tutor me?" Tony starts to laugh but his father just blinks at him. "Oh God, you are."

He never had any intention of letting Tony go had he?

"I'll tell you what, Anthony, you complete Stane's 90 day orientation. And you can go to MIT with Jimmy-"

"Great!"

"-so long as you work part time for SI."

Tony's smile falters but he supposes it's as good as he's going to get.

"Deal." Tony actually holds out his hand like they’re going to shake on it. His father blinks at him again no hint of amusement in his expression.

"I'll have Melanie write up a contract of our agreement." Tony's certain his secretary's name is Susan. "I'll expect you to adhere to it otherwise you're back here and you do not want me to deal with you personally if that happens."

* * *

"What part of 'I'll look into scholarships' did you not understand?"

Tony just makes an exaggerated shrug. They were just getting ready to play pool in the mansion's entertainment room. He knew Rhodey wouldn't take the money outright out of some misplaced idea that he should work his way into college. Pfft. Tony just had to be clever about getting the funds to him.

So when he applied for aid and suddenly became extremely eligible for the B.F. Carbonell Military Grant,Tony hoped Rhodey wouldn't remember his mother's maiden name and just apply.

He applied and got accepted and then freaked out when he saw Howard Stark as the according on the check receipt from MIT.

Oops.

"You were working too slow." He should have known something was up when Rhodey just popped by the mansion and asked to play a few rounds.

"That was like my third application," Rhodey countered chalking his stick. He was annoyed but not incredibly mad so Tony took it as a win. "What's that 'B.F.' stand for anyway?"

"Best Friend," Tony said and god did he sound like an eight year old girl when he said that. "Private grant that no one else will ever receive. Promises."

Rhodey just shakes his head but Tony catches the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Someday...you're going to pay for this." He nods toward Tony. "Youngest shoots first."

He is hoping to be repaid. With his friend alive and near.

Tony just smiles as he lines up his stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 3/17/18


	4. Tony 4

“It’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Stark.” The handshake is strong. True to his word, Rhodey is out of the Tower’s main doors at 0700 precisely barely giving Tony a ‘by your leave’ as he and Pepper stride in at 0659. It’s fine, Tony decides. Nothing quite kills his euphoria when returning to the Tower. It might not feel like home just yet but it always feels like freedom.

“You must be Steven...Steve...Stephanos?”

“Steve’s fine,” the blond haired man says pulling his hand back. Tony’s assuming he’s not the one that was maimed in action. “Steve Rogers. This is James Barnes and Sam Wilson.” Tony nods to the pair on either side of Rogers. The black man, Sam, has a grin on his face. He has a strong build, tall like Steve but not as muscled. He’s lean with noticeable definition. The dark haired man on the blonde’s other side wears a baseball cap and looks the epitome of sketchy. He’s shorter than the other two but just as muscled as Steve. Tony thinks they have the look of enforcers well enough.

He’s not shy about appraising them. He supposes they should expect it given their job duties and all.

Tony reaches out to shake the other two hands. Pepper is there to hand him a sani-wipe soon after which curiously causes Sam to frown and James to grin but his eyes settle on Steve whose expression remains unchanged.

“So,” he claps his together after Pepper takes the used wipe from his hands. “Shall we get started on the tour?”

Showing them around the Tower- _tower_ ,not compound because he doesn’t have a pack- is easy enough. Their show of force will deter people from trying to outright attack or kill him for claim. They’ll patrol the territories, organizing whatever they need. They’ll stay near the Tower in case of emergencies, and they’ll rotate acting as Tony’s bodyguards of sorts whilst in public. That last one was Pepper’s demand, not his. He was quite content with Happy _thankyouverymuch_. But he did appreciate the rotation, he couldn’t risk getting too used to any of them. 

Ashamed as he was to admit it, the main reason he’d brought Happy along was because he’d known the man for several years, but never once had there been a thrumming between them. They had good rapport and he could think of the other man as a friend. With no attachments.

Which brings up the other point.

“Ms. Potts informed you this is a temporary contract, yes?” Sam and James turn toward Steve as one. Yep, Tony thought, they were definitely all brother bonded.

“Yes, we are aware,” Steve answers. “However we were wondering if there is any chance for extension? Given satisfactory performance of course.”

“No,” he answers at the same time Pepper says “Yes.” Tony looks at her but she doesn’t look at him, preferring instead to continue smiling at the trio before them. When he turns back to look at them they’re all in varying degrees of amusement.

“Maybe,” he settles on and Pepper doesn’t correct him. His esteemed assistant can no longer accuse him of being uncooperative as he is being the paragon of compromise in that moment.

* * *

“I know when I’m wrong,” Rhodey’s sitting on his couch in the penthouse living room. Pepper took the day off, so Tony had no urge to do anything productive besides invite his friend up for a day of slacking. “They’re good. So far.”

Tony’s grinning. Because anytime Rhodey admits he’s wrong, is a good day.

His trio of enforcers did good work. Granted they had only been on duty for three weeks, but they were professional. Tony even heard through Pepper that several of the families in the territories felt much safer and comfortable seeing the men around the Tower and in the residential areas.

The sound of the elevator dinging causes Tony to only sit up from his recliner and look at their visitor.

Steve steps out.

“Mr. Rogers,” Tony greets causing Rhodey to hold back a laugh. “Anything to report?”

“Buc-James has secured the southeast territory. Sam is nearly finished with the North, he’s helping the new family move in. I’ll continue Tower patrol in the meantime.” Steve pauses seeming to just realize someone else was in the room with them. “Colonel Rhodes, nice to see you again.”

Rhodey nods at him.

“Same to you. Sounds like you guys are well settled.”

“We strive to do only our best for Mr. Stark.”

There’s a few more reports before Tony dismisses him. He turns to Rhodey with an expectant look.

“I’m not saying it again.” Darn. Tony really liked hearing the words. “Your father’s making changes.”

“Oh?” he said trying his hardest to sound dis-interested but knowing he was internally screaming in curiosity. “Had the compound’s drapes changed again?”

“He demoted three of the big five.”

Tony hesitated a beat.

“...Is he mad?” His brain almost stuttered to a halt. “He has...that leaves him and Obie. Who are the replacements?”

Rhodey shrugs.

“He hasn’t announced it. But the demotions were public.” Well that answers it; His father was certifiable.

“Which is humiliating and more along the lines of Obie’s cup of tea-”

“Yep.”

“-meaning they did something to really anger him or Obie or both.” Tony rubs his chin. “Any ideas?”

“Nada,” Rhodey admits. “He had me on the ledge for it.”

“I beg your pardon?” Tony reaches for something, not sure what but his mind sort of stalls again at that.

“Your Dad,” Rhodey repeats needlessly. “He had me on the ledge with him when he did it.”

Tony’s anger is fast and furious. He’s certain he probably changed colors. Pack leaders, when they made big announcements or public decisions always had a backing, a group of enforcers or decision makers in case things went bad. His Dad, having Rhodey with him, meant the entire pack knew that Rhodey was one of the people supporting him, whether Rhodey had any knowledge or not.

“That stupid old fool!”

“Tone-”

“No Rhodey! He knew exactly what he was doing-the nerve of that man to put you in that position.”

“Tony!” Rhodey shouts. “I’m not some kid. I can handle the spotlight-”

“You shouldn’t have to! You’re no alpha! You’re not his son! He put you up there to anger me. That’s it. Nothing more.”

“Right,” Rhodey drawls lazily and Tony knows he’s made a misstep.”Because having one of the most decorated airmen in the pack by his side as a show of force, is nothing?” Tony wants to swallow his tongue when Rhodey gets to his feet. “If nothing else, you wanted a guy on the inside, you’ve got a guy on the inside.”

“Rhodey-” 

“Thanks for the drink.” He doesn’t wait before leaving the room. Tony holds his sigh in until then.

* * *

"Tony, my boy!" Obadiah Stane announced loudly as Tony entered the ground floor conference room. Seven heads turned to look at him all varying in age, race, and gender. Tony was by far the youngest in the room. "Glad you could finally join us."

He'd skipped the morning session, a tour of the public floors of SI. And a handful of engineering and test labs. The only place that he hadn't gotten to see in person (because his Dad refused to let him have access) was The PlayGround. 

And since that wasn't in the tour lineup for probationary hires, he'd eaten a late breakfast instead.

"Glad to be here," he answers sarcastically but some of the people think he's serious and smile genuinely at him. Scientists.

The first day of Stane's 90 day boot camp was mostly signing contracts, NDAs, and personnel documentation that made filling out a medical history form seem like cake.

Most of his information should have already been on file, but Stane was unrelenting in not having domestic pack information cross link with the corporate side.

Day Two was getting assigned temporary room and board, that Tony only half paid attention to knowing he'd most likely vacate his shared space in favor of his normal bedroom at the mansion.

He watched as some of his fellow 'probates' fall into cliques quickly, trying to find their niche he supposed with whomever shared their same interests.

Tony didn't have a degree or letters after his name so his interests were pretty general.

It also meant he was the lone one jumping from group to group, learning what they studied, their specializations and hoping to focus what he'd learn at MIT.

Didn't help. He just wanted to know more about everything.

He ignored that minor frustration and hoped freshman orientation at MIT would help him better.

By the first week they were through reading documentation, learning their lab stations, and watching a full development to Quality Control cycle.

Small pieces perfected quickly. It was an efficient machine and Tony had to admit his father's company was a tightly run ship.

The introductory stuff went on for two weeks and it wasn't until end of week three that the fun began.

And the pain.

Tony for the first time in his life had trouble keeping up. He'd been bigger picture. Small pieces over and over again drained him. There was so much he wanted to learn but at the same time he had to focus on what he already knew. He couldn't drag the process down because of his own curiosity. Or ingenious ideas. He had to stick to the plan.

He hated it.

He became far more acquainted with his bunk than expected, not wanting to waste time in travel between HQ and the mansion. Designs had to be committed to the Quality Control Department by eight a.m sharp. Which meant if he didn't finish by five the day before, he was likely still up at five a.m the day of to meet his deadline.

Tony had never even seen a 'Fail' before then and it felt like he received them everyday.

"You're not calling it quits on me already are you?"

Tony dragged his head up from his desk where it had been tucked in the crook of his arm. He had skipped lunch in favor of sleep and apparently he'd drooled over the sleeve of his white lab coat. Gross.

He blinked through bleary eyes up at Obie standing over him, a smirk in place and questioning look. Obie made it a point to be very involved in the orientation process. Once officially hired it was better to never see the man again. Unless you were upper management, having Obie in your office or cubicle was typically bad news.

"Nope, just getting started," he says cracking his back as he sat up fully. 

"You don't need to push yourself so hard, son." Tony ignores the fuzzy feeling at being called 'son' despite simultaneously wanting another to say it so warmly. "You're leagues faster than half of the people in this group."

"That means I'm worse than the other half."

Obie frowns.

"We can't be perfect and greatest at everything. Sometimes we have to be the best at one thing and depend on everybody else to be the best at theirs. It's how this whole machine works."

"My Dad can do everybody's job here better than them." Obie doesn't deny it. "Your advice is good for the average worker bee but I've got to think bigger than that.Like CEO big."

He was under no delusions that SI wouldn't go to him. But he had to prove to his Dad that he could earn it.

* * *

"We don't have the material for that."

It was 4:47 p.m. on a Tuesday and Tony had a hard deadline to have his portion of their team’s prototype ready for the Friday demo. Which meant his proto needed to be passed by the QC department the next day so it could be implemented by Thursdays final full team proto testing cycle.

He groaned at the materials manager in their lab. The man was sat at his desk at the front of the lab, glasses hanging around his neck on a chain instead of on his face and regarding Tony like he was little more than a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Which lab has it?" He was almost positive his eye twitched involuntarily.

"What you're asking for are rare, volatile materials that will most likely..." the guy pauses and flips through a few pages on his desk, "be in reserve in PGD, the PlayGround."

" _Well_ ,” he draws out the syllable so that the word sounds like it has three times the amount of ‘L’s, “can we put in a request or something to have the material moved?"

"Reserve items of this nature are exclusively stored and accessed within the PlayGround. It's against policy to have them moved to an ill equipped lab."

"So how do I get them?"

"You can put in a request for temporary access through your LOB manager and an associate engineer may be assigned to help you acquire and assemble the requested materials."

"Great. Can we do that today or-?"

"I can give you the form to fill out the request and give to your boss, however there's usually a three to six week turnaround for an associate assignment-"

"Three to six _weeks_?" Tony ignores the way his voice kind of cracks in the middle. "I need this to fix my design tonight!"

The guy just gives him an unsympathetic look.

Tony has half a mind to threaten his Dad on the man but he figures it probably wouldn't work. His Dad would probably give the guy a raise and promotion for holding Tony back.

"Fine..." he grumbles walking off and trying to figure out what to do. With only ten minutes to spare before close of business, he'll need to think quickly. He briefly considers bothering Obie but he can’t begin his SI career by needing Obie to back him all the time.

There's no way his design will pass without the material added which his brain should have realized a week ago. Stupid.

Now he's playing a time game.

"Hey Tone!"

He looks up, having wandered to a public lobby, his list of rare and volatile materials wrinkled between his fists.

The brief warmth of _familiar_ that floods him just before he hears Rhodey puts him a little at ease.

Then everything else sort of collapses on him in dread when he realizes just why he needs the materials, the successful prototype, and to make a good impression for Obie.

Despite Rhodey's initial insistence on throwing his life away in the military, he's actually warmed up to the idea, excited even about going away to college.

Tony cant mess this up now.

"I need your help." Good ole Rhodey just nods and shrugs in agreement without even knowing the details. "We have to break into The PlayGround."

His friend just gapes at him. Which yeah, probably a bad idea. 

"...maybe not," Rhodey responds once his initial shock having faded to contemplation. "There's a service shaft that goes to The Playground. I used to go in there with my granddad after hours."

Tony ignored the flare of jealousy that Rhodey had been in the Playground in favor of his saving grace.

"You're showing me. Now." He just grabbed Rhodey by the arm who let himself be dragged by the lankier shorter teen.

The service shaft was clearly for deliveries as it went directly from the truck garage up to the PlayGround frig but he wasn't surprised to know the higher ups used it as a way to get around their own stringent security rules.

When the elevator doors opened Tony almost screamed out in glee. They would have to be sneaky in case any late overachievers were still working. It was by far the biggest lab in any SI campus, spanning three levels and was the birthplace to some of the most advanced technologies in the past thirty years.

Tony knew for certain this was where he wanted to work. Even if only for a little while before his father handed over the reigns and he was bogged down in board meetings.

"You're making me feel like I'm five again on Christmas morning," Rhodey said killing his revelry. "It's kind of creepy."

Tony ignored his words, instead pulling him through the endless aisles of lab tables and equipment.

There were a few workers still at their desks but they were so involved in their work that hardly anyone even paid he and Rhodey any mind.

"Your stuff?" Rhodey reminds him impatiently.

Tony just huffs but resumes his actual reasoning for being in the lab. His friend no doubt lost his wonder for the place given his grandfather used to be the lead scientist over The playGround before his death. Tony didn’t know who ran it now.

Each lab had a cooler; a back room to lock up materials. The only difference with the PlayGround's lab was its size. There was an actual lock on the door, that he picked with a bit of difficulty.

Rhodey stood watch at the door while Tony went shopping.

He knew he would have to return the items assuming the inventory rep was diligent at their job.

They were in a manner of speaking in and out with none the wiser.

Tony skipped out on dinner with Rhodey in favor of fishing his prototype which to nobody’s surprise worked wonderfully. He was fully expecting a QCP in the morning, submitting his prototype for review by three a.m which in these days left plenty of time for sleep.

He got a Pass by noon which gave him time enough to get his proto to the main team in time for the Thursday testing.

Everything was looking on the up and up for the Friday demo.

Tony spoke at length about his segment, having learned public speaking despite his somewhat sheltered life. He tried to be more engaging, learning that not everyone was Rhodey, someone who'd listen even when they weren't interested.

The demo went off without a hitch. They even earned some applause at the end.

"How'd you get the mount to stabilize?"

Obie had been off to the side watching and critiquing with a smirk on his face.

His question wasn't posed to Tony, but to their team leader. An older man with two Ph.Ds and a decade as the Principal Engineer of a startup that SI bought out a year before.

"Well," the man who told everyone to call him by his last name, Hulum, pushed up his glasses," we focused most of the recoil to the centroid as opposed to the base itself. A simple off set of the center of gravity accommodated this."

"Uh huh," Obie hummed as he circled their design. Their team had done a good job, Tony was certain of it. Obie was just looking to nit pick. "Carbon bonded metal doesn't work like that does it?"

"Sulfuric melded plastic does though." Tony saw the looks of surprises from several of his teammates. Their leader even gave him a nod of approval. He hadn't had time to outline in detail the changes he'd made to the design but they hadn't really cared when he told them it had passed control.

Obie however didn't look too pleased.

He turned back to Hulum.

"Where'd you get the sulfur?" 

Tony's stomach dropped.

"From the lab supplies?" their team leader answered uncertain.

"The materials used in your team's project were not allocated to anyone in your team. Do you have an external supplier?" Hulum tried to turn away but Obie reached and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're leader of this team. I'm asking you. Where'd you get the sulfur?"

Obie wasn’t an alpha. But Tony and he suspected half the room tensed up in fear as if he’d washed the room in aggressive Dominance.

"I...uh I don't know," Hulum clears his throat. "I don't know where we got the sulfur, Mr. Stane. If you'd give me time to consult with my team I can-"

"Do you know how much trouble I could be in if I went before a surveyors' board and not know who, what, and where about every _ounce_ of a piece of machinery I put in front of them?” Obie’s smile turns predatory. “Now, sulfur per my knowledge is typically kept in house as part of the specialty labs and I know for a fact that no one on this team has the clearance nor the approval for those labs.”

Obie pauses and Tony could swear he heard a pin drop. Most of his team hadn’t caught on to why they were in trouble, just that they were based on Obie’s tone alone.

“This morning I had a level three near meltdown because their specialty ordered 19 grams was down to 15 grams. Sulfur's hard to find in that form. I've been on the phone all morning trying to move a review back a week to account for this...mishap. So given the size of this particular project I can only guess my 4 grams is sitting on top of this mount bound to a plastic. Do you get what I'm saying, Doc?"

"I do. I understand the predicament this seems to have caused but I can-"

" _Seems?_ " Tony watches in abject horror how Obie swings an arm over their leader's shoulder. "There are serious consequences with this. That fall to me. Do you know what I enjoy about probation?"

"No sir."

"That when somebody majorly screws up, I don't have to deal with them for long." Tony's certain he's not breathing. "I can't have a lazy team leader. Especially one looking for your level of salary. You're out."

Obie pulls away from him.

"Mr. Stane,” Hulum rushes. “I uprooted my family for this position. I-"

"OUT!"

The word echoes through the entire demo room for a solid three seconds causing everyone else to fall silent.

Their leader doesn't protest anymore, he simply removes his white coat and badge, places them on a nearby chair and heads for the stairs. Tony doesn't breathe again until he hears Obie mumble about taking his junk with him but the man doesn't turn back and they wait for the door to slam closed.

"Now," Obie says with a falsely cheery tone. "Where were we?"

It takes Tony a few extra moments to shake off his anxiety and approach while the rest of his team is quick to start moving their prototype away from the presentation stand.

"Obie," he corrects quickly, "Mr. Stane I-"

"Not now, Tony," He waves him off lazily before turning his attention to one of his underlings and Tony has to reign in his temper at being brushed off. His father does that to him enough, he can’t have it from Obie too.

"But it's important. He may not have left yet and we can explain-"

"What are you talkin’ about Tony?"

"It wasn't his fault." Tony gets closer and whispers harshly to Stane. "I'm the one who took the sulfur. I broke into The PlayGround."

"I know."

Tony cocks his head at the man.

"You know? But-?"

"It's like I said. Leaders take the fall. If you went and blew up half of HQ who do you think would take the blame? You, an irresponsible teenaged boy or your father, who allowed an irresponsible teenaged boy access to highly dangerous equipment?"

Tony doesn't answer despite knowing where Obie was going with the analogy.

His silence earns him a patronizing pat on the shoulder.

"I can't afford mistakes like that. And it's best you learn that lesson early as well."

* * *

"I heard the good news," his mother says at dinner that evening. "You passed your probationary period with Obadiah."

Jarvis had made them beef wellington and steamed vegetables which normally, Tony loved. He couldn’t shake the melancholy from the day though.

"Still got a week."

"Oh, that's all formality, really. Your team finished their prototype demo, yes?"

They had passed with a high percent, the highest Tony had earned throughout the entire orientation. Despite their (his) unorthodox ways of earning the material, their demo ended up being one of the best.

Somehow it settled worse in his mouth than all of his previous failures.

"I got a man fired," Tony says in his attempt to wipe the smile from his mother's encouraging face. Her smile only wanes to confusion. "Stupid. Mistake." He punctuated both words with a stab of his fork.

His mother glances at the silent end of the table before turning back to him.

"If Obie got rid of anyone, it wasn't your fault. That person must not have been a good fit for the company or pack culture."

"He was a Materials Science engineer with two doctoral degrees."

"I'm certain it wasn't your fault," she glances away again. "Howard tell him."

Howard had been perusing the newspaper at his left whilst taking notes on the legal pad at his right and reading through a folder sat directly north of his dinner plate. He hadn't said a thing the whole night except to thank Jarvis for the newspaper.

"Probates aren't true hires," his father says just when Tony thinks he hasn't heard his wife speak at all. He doesn’t even look up as he says it. "So he technically wasn't fired."

Tony ignores his mother's hiss of warning at his father but Tony doesn't care for his father's attempt at comfort if he could even call it that. He just excuses himself and retreats to his bedroom.

His bedroom that he hadn't seen in several weeks since orientation had gotten intense.

He stares at his ceiling for who knows how long when a knock sounds at the door.

For a brief moment, Tony wonders if his mother had convinced his father to come and have a second go at him.

Instead when he opens the door he's faced with Mr. Jarvis holding a slice of warm pie with a scoop and a half of vanilla bean slowly melting to the side of it. Mr. Jarvis always seems to know how to get Tony out of his funk even when he just wants to be left alone to wallow.

"Ana would be remiss if I told her you did not partake in her rhubarb this evening."

Tony swallows back the instinct to say he's not hungry and accepts the plate with a wry smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Jarvis."

"You're welcome, young sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 3/25/18
> 
> To all 3 of you that are reading this (LOL), let me know if the flashbacks are confusing. I know I'm not really indicating it.


End file.
